Remember When It Rained
by She-Jedi-Siona
Summary: SPOILERS Sasuke's death through Sasuke's POV. Very angsty.


Remember When It Rained:  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke, or anything related to it. I'm  
just a rabid Sasuke fan. ^^;  
  
The lyrics are from Josh Groban's song, "remember when it rained" ((Hence,  
the title)), and I am demanding that you now skip down the yellow-brick road to your closest store and buy his new CD, "Closer". Why? Because he's  
really, really, REALLY hot. =3  
  
*****  
  
Wash away the thoughts inside  
That keep my mind away from you  
No more love and no more pride  
And thoughts are all I have to do  
  
There he stands. Haku, that bastard, hiding behind his ice mirrors, picking away at Naruto and myself like we are nothing but flies buzzing 'round his head. Damn him!  
  
"You.move well." he says. His voice.it's so calm, it infuriates me! No, I must keep my cool, keep my focus on defeating him. "But my next assault will take you down!"  
  
He draws his needles, those needles that can deal out life or death. Here he comes! Stay frosty.  
  
Focus.  
  
Concentrate.  
  
And look through the illusion!  
  
Remember when it rained  
I felt the ground and looked up high and called  
Your name  
Remember when it rained  
In the darkness I remain  
  
"You're.!" Haku shivers in his sudden fear and fury at the discovery of my sharingan eyes. "I see. You, too, share the legacy of a kekkei genkai bloodline! I can't let this fight go on! My own art forces me to expend a great deal of chakra, so there is a limit to how long I can go on using it!"  
  
So.he does have a weakness.  
  
"And I'm certain that the longer our duel drags on.the greater your ability to perceive my movements will become! Especially since, to a point, you can already see me now!"  
  
He glances to Naruto, who is on the ground, unknowing of how vulnerable he really is.  
  
"Time to bring this to an end!" My foe shrieks, blasting from his hiding place.straight at Naruto!  
  
What?! He's going after Naruto?! I leap with all the strength left in my bleeding and broken body at Naruto. No! I have to get there first!  
  
Tears of hope run down my skin  
Tears for you that will not dry  
They magnify the one within  
And let the outside slowly die  
  
How strange.I expected.pain.  
  
But this is not pain.rather.peace.  
  
Naruto stirs behind me.  
  
"Sheesh." I scoff at him without turning. "No matter how many times I warn you, Naruto, you still keep getting in my way."  
  
I can feel my heart beating, trying so hard to keep my body alive when it knows that there is no hope.  
  
"Sasuke! You."  
  
The blood erupts from my mouth and splatters on the ground, glaring through a crimson gave up at the pitiful excuse for a shinobi I have become.  
  
I look back to Naruto. He cannot speak but his eyes are filled with unspeakable horror.  
  
He knows.he knows.  
  
"Now get that lame expression of your stupid face." I wheeze, trying to make it look like nothing when it is suddenly everything. ".You screw-up!"  
  
".Wh-Why.?"  
  
The memories overcome me, flooding my mind with the images: Naruto training, Naruto in school.that god-awful kiss.my relentless teasing.  
  
Why had I taunted him so.? Because everyone did it, even the adults? No.I was never one to follow the crowd.  
  
Because I felt that he was weak? No.I can feel the hidden power, deep inside his soul, fighting to tear its way out.  
  
I know why.  
  
Because I was.jealous.  
  
Remember when it rained  
I felt the ground and looked up high and called  
Your name  
Remember when it rained  
In the water I remain  
  
"I used to hate you, you know." I confess. Tears form in my eyes. No! I cannot cry.crying is for babies.it is weakness.  
  
"Why.Why did you.?! Why.me.?" He asks.as though he thinks that I can actually give him an answer to a question I do not understand.  
  
"You should have just minded your own business!" He vents. The tears fly from his face in his rage. Naruto.is not afraid to cry.he is not afraid.  
  
".How should I know.?" I rasp in a whisper. "My body.just moved.on its own.Fool.!"  
  
How did I come to be on the ground, with Naruto staring down at me? Didn't it used to be the other way around.once upon a time?  
  
"I swore I wouldn't die." I tell him, looking up at the face I hated so.my only comfort now. ".until I killed him.my older brother.thought the oath would save me.but."  
  
This coldness.I have never felt it.before.  
  
I can't feel my body. Is this death? Please, don't leave me here.  
  
.alone.  
  
".But don't you dare die."  
  
No.I don't want to close my eyes.  
  
I didn't finish my oath.  
  
I never told Sakura.  
  
Naruto. Fight on.  
  
So cold.  
  
So.  
  
Cold.  
  
.  
  
Running down. 


End file.
